One Great Sundae
by crazy4dgrayman
Summary: Sasuke has just come back from a mission. Everything is how it should be...Except what is THAT under the rug? ONESHOT shounenai, minor bondage Another EXTREME CRACKFIC


**Disclaimer:** No…I don't own Naruto, but when I rule the world I will! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (evil Allen transformation) …That's D. Gray-Man...Which I also do not own…

**Me:** Before we begin, I would like to warn some of you of shounen-ai. (Boyxboy, just not explicit) There are a few implications of several other yaoi moments, but I don't think you would be reading if you didn't want that...(And yes, 'One Great Sundae' is a pun playing off of the words Sunday, the day this took place, as well as sundae, which you will see at the end.)

**One Great Sundae**

It was a late Sunday afternoon as a certain raven-haired Uchiha walked into his apartment and turned on his stereo. 'GO!!!' immediately started playing as the teen made his way to the living room. Now, this would be something that would not require much attention, if it weren't for a tiny bulge under the rug that constantly followed Sasuke. Wherever he went, there it was. He would walk across the room, and it would scuttle after him like some lost puppy. He would spare it a glance now and then, just because he was slightly amused. Although, like most things with Sasuke, it got old. He turned off the stereo and kicked the bulge with more force than one would think necessary.

"OW!!" the bump exclaimed. All of a sudden, Naruto shed the rug from his body and glared at Sasuke as if he'd been wronged. "What was THAT for, Sasuke-temeeeee??!! BELIEVE IT!!" (Forgive me for the dubbed language, but I found it somewhat amusing at how much they use it, although I'll try not to use it too much.)

All Sasuke had to reply to that was a curt, "Hn," as well as a cunning remark. "Tell me Naruto. Why should I answer to YOU when YOU'RE breaking and entering into MY household?" Naruto was dumbfounded by his question, but the smirk accompanying it only served to enrage him.

"WHAT??!! I have a reason! Believe it!!" Sasuke interrupted before Naruto went on a ranting spree again.

"Fine, but now that leads me to TWO questions. One," Sasuke stated as he raised a finger, "WHY are you in my house then? And Two," he then raised a second, "why do you always screech, '_Believe it!!_'" Sasuke tried to emphasize his annoyance at the repetition of the phrase by performing an obnoxious, mocking gesture to accompany it.

Naruto slightly blushed at this and hesitantly replied, "Well, let's just say it involves an old friend, that particular phrase, handcuffs, a blindfold, a bet with belly-dancers, AND something else you probably don't want to know…heheh…" As if specifically waiting for this moment, a bird could be heard from outside cawing, "Aho, aho."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, for he was surely unnerved. "…Juuuust forget we had that conversation…Anyway…WHY are you in my house, dobe?"

"Weeeeell…I was planning on finally beating you in a fight, because I have a new battle plan," Naruto replied as if he were a child discovering a jar of candy.

"_Really?_" Sasuke mocked him, only succeeding in infuriating the blonde more. "You've tried EVERYTHING to beat me, and you **still** ALWAYS** lose.** What makes you think you'll win _NOW??_" Sasuke had to try to hold in his laughter, although a snicker managed to escape.

That's when Naruto found the opportunity to proclaim, "Because THIS plan is unlike anything ANYONE has tried!!"

"Suuuuuure…" Sasuke just couldn't manage to hold the taunting tone out of his voice. How could he if this idiot kept babbling such nonsense? Well, Sasuke was starting to get tired of it, so he just told Naruto, "I don't have time for this, so just get out of my house, usuratonkachi…" He gave Naruto one final glare and was about to walk in the opposite direction. But as Sasuke turned his back to walk away, Naruto pounced on the pale boy. They quarreled for some time, but as always, Sasuke was on top, obsidian eyes staring into sky blue. "See, baka? Even if you DO jump on me while my back is turned, you STILL can't beat me. _Great_ new tactic, by the way. _No one_ has tried **THAT **before." Sasuke just sneered down at the boy's humiliation. Or at least what he THOUGHT should have been humiliation. Instead, Naruto just gave a sly, fox-like grin. It was different from all the others, however, for this one had managed to send a shiver down the Uchiha's spine.

"Ooooh, but Sasukeeeee…THAT wasn't the new game plaaaaan…" The last word came out as somewhat of a purr as Naruto's grin grew even wider. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be stumped.

"Huh??...Then what…is…it?..." Sasuke was strangely hesitant in asking, as if worried of the outcome. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the back of the neck as he clashed their lips together. Sasuke was wide-eyed and stunned, so Naruto used this to his advantage.

He reversed their positions and said with a cocky tone, "See? I TOLD you that would work."

Sasuke only glared at him and replied, "Fine, dobe. You win this round, so get off of me." A slight blush graced his cheeks and he refused to look Naruto in the eyes. Naruto pouted at this, but was joyful at having evoked such a response from the ice prince Uchiha. Sasuke looked so adorable and vulnerable in this position, yet he still retained his aloof sexiness. Naruto wanted to see Sasuke like this more, so he tried again.

"Hmph…Why the bad mood, Sasuke? Maybe you want another one of…these?..." Naruto leaned down as he passionately kissed Sasuke once again. And, just like last time, Sasuke was caught completely off-guard. Sasuke just stayed on the floor with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, panting for air. Naruto suddenly became concerned for his friend. "Sasuke??" Naruto was considering trying to shake the boy out of it, but then came Sasuke's trademark smirk with a certain hint of…mischief?? Only this time, it was plastered on Naruto's face. I mean, how could Naruto pass off an opportunity like this when Sasuke looked so hot? "Oh ho…Well…Time to use THIS," and with that, Naruto took out a pair of handcuffs, afterward securing them on an unaware Sasuke. Naruto continued listing. "I'll also need THIS," Naruto removed his headband and put it over Sasuke's eyes, "Aaaaaaand this…" Naruto then removed some whipped cream from his pocket. He sprayed a drop onto his finger and sensually sucked it off. "Belieeeve it," Naruto purred to no one in particular, in his sexy voice full of...lust, was it? He then grabbed Sasuke's ankles and dragged him to the bedroom.

All of a sudden, Itachi poofed in out of no where and cheerfully narrated, "And sooo…Naruto created the sexiest sundae ever, while Sasuke only suffered a few mental scars…_Sooo, I __**guess **__everyone lived happily ever after…"_

Itachi was then interrupted by a panicked Naruto running across the house screaming, "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!! I'M JUST A HORMONAL, SEX-DRIVEN TEENAGER WITH TWISTED, UNFULFILLED FANTASIES!!!" Sasuke then popped out from the bedroom, chasing down Naruto with murderous intent. This would ALSO be something expected, if it weren't for the fact that he had whipped cream on his cheek, as well as the minor detail that he only seemed to have on a sheet.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, NARUTO!!! **'BELIEVE IT!!!'**" Suddenly, Naruto stopped and turned around. Sasuke, completely surprised by the action, could only screech to a stop before he collided with the jinchuuriki. They just stood staring at each other, Sasuke's newfound bloodlust put temporarily at bay by his curiousity. Naruto then quickly leaned to Sasuke's cheek and licked off the whipped cream, running away to the bedroom once again after flashing Sasuke his signature grin. Sasuke, now out of his stupor, realized what happened and screamed, "DOBEEEEEEE!!!!" Sasuke had been so preoccupied with what had happened, that he had almost allowed the sheet to fall from his body. Sasuke quickly gathered it up, by now completely flustered and embarrassed, easily shown by the blush adorning his cheeks. Oh yes…Sasuke was _**definitely**_ going to kill Naruto now. Sasuke ran toward the bedroom, while all this time, Itachi just stood there, trying to take everything in and make sense of it. Realizing that there was more fun to have elsewhere, he just quickly spoke to no one in particular.

"Weeell…So much for the happily ever after stuff…" Itachi lowered his head and was silent for a brief moment, as if pondering something. He had a sinister grin as he raised his head again. He pulled out the most mischievous voice he could muster and called out, "Hey, Naruto!! Can I have a taste of your sundae!!!" And with that, Itachi ran after the two boys, Sasuke objecting the whole time.

Again, I made it less annoying. If anyone wants the unedited, I'll just repost, so just give a shout.


End file.
